


If I Lay Here

by ObliviWrites



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Not sure though, i might continue this, if I do it'll be very fluffy, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviWrites/pseuds/ObliviWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick story I wrote in my first period class. It may be a little shitty because I havent spent as much time on it as I have my other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lay Here

"Hey Lazuli!" A voice shouted from above aimed at a dark skinned girl below.

"Peridot you know not to bother me when its two pm" She spoke flatly with a soft yawn.

"At least listen to what I have to say" the girl on the roof pouted while Lapis stared up at her then sighed.

"Fine. What is it? And why are you on the roof?" She asked her roommate

Peridot then suddenly beamed. "Turn off all the lights in the house then come on the roof!" She was practically an excited puppy about to be taken out of a walk of some sorts.

"Alright fine." The Spanish girl rolled her eyes as she went inside, turning off the kitchen, living room and her own room light off, making it completely dark in the house then proceeding to the ladder that was left down because of the short Russian blonde. She climbed up, seeing the excited girl with a beaming grin. "Why did you want to make me turn off all the lights and get on the roof" She asked tiredly with another yawn. She as actually curious to why Peridot was up at this time but.. it was Peridot. She stayed up all night programming and gaming as well as making new computers and such.

"Look up" She said pointing up at the sky.

Lazuli then looked up, her blue eyes widening slightly.. The sky. She was looking at the large, midnight blue, star speckled sky. And it was beautiful.

Peridot must've noticed Lapis' mouth slightly agape because she had a more calm smile.

"w...ow" the taller girl whispered as she laid on the roof, staring up and not looking away.

However Peridot was not looking at the sky anymore.

She was looking at the beauty beside her.

The Spanish girl who she had met because of college and had grown to love romantically.

Lapis seemed to have the stars she were looking at in her eyes. She was absolutely mesmerized by these stars. If only she were in Russia. The snow would sparkle like the stars in that place.

Eventually, Lapis' hand came into contact with Peridots, making the Russian jump slightly as the warmth of her hand reached hers on this colder night.

After an hour, Peridot was laying in Lapis' arms for no real reason other than to keep warm on this night.

Then Peridot opened her mouth.

"I love you"


End file.
